One and Only
by Oiselu
Summary: Kurt et Blaine ne se sont pas vus depuis si longtemps... Pourtant le sort va décider de les réunir à nouveau. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Surtout pour le meilleur.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il était midi et pour une fois le temps n'était pas si gris qu'on avait annoncé. Blaine Anderson se baladait dans central parc afin de prendre des photos pour l'école d'art dans laquelle il avait été reçu. Ce jeune garçon etait d'un brun bouclé et ténébreux, il avait 21 ans et n'était pas grand pour son âge. La seule chose qui impressionnait vraiment tous ceux qui le croisait était ses yeux ; ils étaient marrons et verts et, quand la journée était claire comme aujourd'hui, ses yeux se teintaient d'or. C'était fabuleux. En prenant les passants en photo une personne attira son attention. Il avait le visage fin et était très pâle. Cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un il en était sur. Quand le beau châtain se retourna, Blaine eut une révélation en voyant ses yeux azur. C'était Kurt Hummel. La personne dont il était tombé amoureux au lycée. Celle avec qui il avait partagé ses premiers baisers, ses premiers câlins et surtout, sa première fois.

Le châtain l'avait reconnu lui aussi et se dirigea vers Blaine. Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement envie de lui parler, il ne partageait plus rien avec lui. Il avait reconstruit sa vie. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

"-B...Blaine ? Demanda Kurt troublé de revoir ce beau brun.

-Kurt ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Dis Blaine avec un air faussement étonné

Kurt eu un rire nerveux

-Pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu."

Ils étaient tous les deux très mal à l'aise de se revoir

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et Blaine le brisa en invitant Kurt à aller boire un café. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait proposé cela. Il ne voulait plus ressasser son passé même si, il devait l'admettre, Kurt était encore plus craquant qu'à l'époque.

Une fois au café ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Blaine appris que Kurt travaillait à Vogue, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Plus ils discutaient plus leurs souvenirs de jeunesse revenaient. Puis vint le moment de se séparer, en partant Blaine était très pensif. _Mais comment avait-il fait pour oublier ce garçon ?_

Kurt était troublé. Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Blaine. Celui-ci lui avait tellement apporté dans le passé… Il se souvenait de sa première fois avec le brun comme si c'était hier. _Des mains douces caressant son visage, des lèvres se déposant avec envie sur chaque recoin de son corps, des yeux plongés dans les siens. Un « je t'aime » murmuré. C'était la plus belle chose au monde._ Kurt secoua la tête. Il avait grandi, Blaine n'était qu'un bon souvenir. Ils avaient décidé de se séparer quand ils avaient su qu'ils ne se reverraient quasiment plus. C'était la bonne décision à prendre. Kurt essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait eu raison de se séparer de Blaine. Il ne pouvait pas, le beau brun hantait ses pensées. « Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu songea Kurt ». Le jeune homme aux yeux azur décida qu'il fera tout pour le revoir, revoir son premier amour qui avait réussis à lui faire prendre confiance en lui et à assumer ce qu'il était.

Toute la semaine qui suivi il essaya de trouver les coordonnées de Blaine. Par tous les moyens. Il retourna plusieurs fois à Central Park mais ne le vit pas, appela des amis du glee club s'ils avaient son numéro ou son adresse mais personne ne savait ce qu'était devenu le bouclé. Il se rappela que Blaine lui avait parlé d'une école d'art, il décida donc de s'y rendre. L'école était vraiment immense, il y avait de très grands bâtiments et Kurt se perdit très vite dans le labyrinthe de couloirs de l'établissement. Il pensa enfin atteindre la sortie qu'il butta contre quelqu'un.

« -Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! S'excusa Kurt en aidant l'étranger à se relever.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien. Tu es nouveau ici ? Je m'appelle Benjamin mais tout le monde m'appel Ben. Lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Kurt, lui répondit le châtain en lui serrant la main. Non, je ne suis pas nouveau je cherche juste quelqu'un mais je me suis un peu perdu…

-Dit moi son nom pour que je puisse te dire si je sais où est ce qu'il se cache. Répondit Ben.

-Il s'appelle Blaine Anderson.

-Oh… lui. Je le connais, il est dans ma classe. Pourquoi le cherches-tu ? Il n'est pas très sociable, limite super coincé.

-Ecoutes, je veux juste lui parler. Dis-moi si tu sais où est-il sinon je me débrouillerais tout seul, s'impatienta Kurt.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser, lui dit Ben étonné de changement d'humeur. Viens suis moi, il est en cour de musique si je me souviens bien. »

Sur ce, Kurt le suivit. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle de chant. Ben dit au-revoir à Kurt et s'en alla. Le châtain attendit avec impatience la fin du cour pour pouvoir dire à Blaine ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand la sonnerie retenti Kurt sursauta et se précipita dans la salle afin de voir Blaine. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise quand il vit celui-ci…

Blaine embrassait une jeune fille dans le cou. Lorsque Kurt entra dans la salle et que le brun le vit il y eu un grand moment de gêne. La fille s'en alla en embrassant Blaine les laissant tous les deux. Kurt était livide. Etait-ce bien réel ? Il se pinça pour se réveiller mais il constata qu'il ne rêvait pas. _Blaine avait embrassé une fille ! _Des yeux pleins de regrets se posèrent sur lui. Le bouclé engagea la conversation : "-Kurt... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Heu...je...je voulais te revoir, lui dit Kurt confus.

-ah... Ecoutes, je suis désolé de ce que tu as vu et... " il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kurt lui lança un regard pleins de reproches et s'en alla les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait trahit. Pourquoi est-ce que Blaine était-il avec cette fille ? Kurt se mordit la lèvre. Il pensait que Blaine était comme lui. Il pensait qu'il n'aimerait que lui. Il était tellement déçu...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci de lire cette histoire ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le deuxième chapitre. :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Blaine regarda Kurt s'éloigner avec tristesse. Il ne voulais pas le blesser. Il connaissait à peine la fille qu'il avait embrassé, elle était venue vers lui et avait commencer à lui tourner autour. Il voulait voir la différence entre embrasser un garçon et une fille donc il s'était laissé faire. Blaine avait largement préféré les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient avec Kurt quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il se mit à courir après le châtain pour s'expliquer. Quand il le trouva enfin, celui-ci était assis, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il pleurait, son visage était trempé de larmes. A ce moment là Blaine aurait donné n'importe quoi pour prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrasser. Il le regarda un moment et, lorsque deux yeux azurs se posèrent sur lui il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer tristement en pensant à tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient échangé ensemble.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt. Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas réfléchis et..." Il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il était nul et avait gâché un moment qu'il aurait pût partager avec Kurt. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il s'assit à côté du châtain mais celui-ci s'écarta légèrement ce qui blessa Blaine.

Le brun prit sa main et la tint fermement "Kurt..."Il n'eut même pas le droit à un regard de la part de celui-ci. Après un moment Kurt dit finalement:

"Je ne comprend pas... Je... Tu l'aimes ?"

Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux et n'eu pas besoin de dire un seul mot à Kurt pour lui dire que non il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il s'en voulais terriblement. Le châtain sourit " Donnes moi ton numéro pour que je n'ai plus besoin de refaire irruption dans ton école. Si je veux te revoir." Blaine lui donna et dût partir car il avait cours. Il sût que, quoi qu'il advienne, il réussirait à reconquérir Kurt.

Une semaine passa et Blaine n'eut aucune nouvelle de Kurt. Il se dit que celui-ci avait peut-être peur de faire le premier pas. Il se lança.

**De Blaine (13:02)**

**Salut toi :)**

_**De Kurt (13:05)**_

_**Salut. Comment tu vas ? **_

**De Blaine (13:07)**

**Bien et toi ? Je voulais te demander si tu acceptait d'aller boire un café avec moi demain...**

_**De Kurt (13:09)**_

_**Je vais bien mais demain ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi pas cet aprèm' ? Au même que la dernière fois. **_

**De Blaine (13:14)**

**Pas de problèmes ! 16h00 ?**

_**De Kurt (13:16)**_

_**16h00 ! Ça me va ! A tout'. **_

Comme prévu ils se retrouvèrent pour boire un café. Kurt était légèrement anxieux de revoir Blaine après ce qu'il s'était passé mais il essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible. Après leur pause-café ils allèrent se promener dans central parc. Kurt s'arrêta un instant.

"Pourquoi étais-tu avec cette fille ? Je... Je pensais que tu était gay. En tout cas tu l'était quand on sortait ensemble..." Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Blaine réfléchit un instant et décida de dire à Kurt qu'il aimait encore les hommes. Le châtain haussa un sourcil. Au moins il savait qu'il lui restait une chance de ressortir avec Blaine. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même après cinq ans de séparation. Même si il avaient eu d'autres petits-amis. Ils continuèrent de se balader encore pendant une petite heure puis rentrèrent chez eux. Ce soir, les rêves de Kurt étaient remplis de bons souvenirs avec Blaine et de choses qu'ils pourraient avoir s'ils ressortaient ensemble.

Les semaines passèrent et ils continuèrent à prendre un café de temps en temps. Rien de plus. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Kurt au plus haut point. Il aimait Blaine et voulait le revoir près de lui comme avant. Il décida donc d'inviter le brun chez lui pour regarder un film. Ils faisaient toujours cela lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Kurt se blottissait contre Blaine et écoutait les battement du cœur de son bien-aimer pendant que celui-ci l'enlaçait de ses bras le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour montrer son amour à Kurt. Le châtain appela donc Blaine qui accepta volontiers.

Deux heures plus tard, Blaine arriva les bras chargés de pop-corn. Il admira l'appartement de Kurt quelques minutes puis s'installa dans le canapé du châtain pendant qu'il cherchait un film qui leur plairait à tous les deux. Kurt sortit un film en criant : "Titanic !" Blaine acquiesça et Kurt alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne se touchaient pas mais Kurt pouvait sentir la respiration de Blaine s'accélérer. Ils regardèrent le film en silence mais, au moment du baiser des deux héros sur l'avant du Titanic, Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et laissa échapper un soupir. Le châtain lui passa un bras autour des épaules et se reconcentra sur le film. Plus le film avançait, plus ils étaient proches. A la fin du film le châtain regarda Blaine un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Blaine était là blottit contre lui, il tenait leurs mains et affichait le plus beau des sourires.

"Je..." Commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par Blaine qui s'était penché vers lui et l'avait embrasser. Il se regardèrent en souriant et se ré-embrassèrent. Plus longtemps cette fois. Kurt ne pouvait plus se passer de ces lèvres douces et avides qui se pressaient contre les siennes.

"Je t'aime Kurt." Lui dit Blaine "Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je savais que notre histoire ne pouvait pas se finir comme cela."

"Je t'aime aussi Blaine." Répondit Kurt qui rougit légèrement.

"Tu sais que tu es incroyablement mignon quand tu rougis" Lui souffla Blaine. Le châtain avait sa tête dans le coup de Kurt et celui-ci le serra plus fort. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes encore avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

**Aller, aller, n'ayez pas peur de cliquer sur la case review juste dessous là :) J'ai besoin de vos avis et un petit compliment fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà j'ai prévu de poster un chapitre par semaine (de préférence le mercredi). Donc j'essayerais de suivre le rythme. Dites moi si vous avez des idées parce que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire cette fanfic'... Aussi j'aimerais avoir une bêta, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il se manifeste :). Voilà Enjoyyy.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Kurt était allongé sur Blaine et avait sa tête enfouie dans les boucles indisciplinées du brun. Il se réveilla en sursaut ne comprenant pas où il était puis il se souvint de la veille. _Ah oui... Le baiser._ Il regarda Blaine un instant et décida de le réveiller de la meilleure manière qu'il soit. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le brun et se mit à embrasser chaque partie de son visage. Le front, les yeux, le nez, les joues... Et c'est seulement en arrivant sur sa bouche que Blaine se réveilla.

"'lut...", Blaine était encore trop endormit au gout de Kurt qui décida de continuer à poser des baisers sur la clavicule de celui-ci.

Blaine commença à grogner sous Kurt et à se tortiller pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Mais Kurt ne se laissait pas faire, il continua ses baisers en descendant plus bas sur le torse de Blaine.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué..." Lui souffla Kurt. Il se mit à embrasser sa poitrine et remonta pour lui faire des suçons dans le cou.

"Mmmmh... Je travail aujourd'hui Kurt." Kurt le regarda en souriant "Justement".

Une fois son suçon achevé il se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Blaine le regarda faire un instant puis décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il ne se rappelait plus quand est ce qu'il avait passé une matinée aussi belle que celle ci, il voulait se réveiller comme ça tous les matins.

* * *

Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon, Blaine allant chez Kurt et se réveillant couvert de baisers. C'était le bonheur. Un jour Kurt décida de bouger un peu les choses ils allaient "finir comme un couple de vieux s'ils continuaient" avait-il dit.

Ils allèrent donc dans une discothèque assez réputée pour ne pas finir insociables. En arrivant ils séparèrent un instant. Kurt ne se sentait pas tout à fait dans son élément, il préférait rester au calme avec Blaine mais bon. Ils allaient quand même s'amuser. Kurt allait chercher des boissons tandis que Blaine lui essayait de trouver un coin où s'asseoir. Une fois au bar Kurt demanda ce qu'il voulais et, en attendant que les boissons arrivent il se fit accosté par un homme qui lui disait quelque chose. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où ? Puis il se rappela, Ben. Le gars qui l'avait sauvé du labyrinthe de couloirs de l'école. Le gars qui lui faisait pleins de clins d'œil suggestifs.

"Salut !" Il avait l'air déjà bien éméché.

"Heu salut..." Il ne savait plus où se mettre, Ben lui avait passé un bras autour des hanches et se collait à lui. "Tu viens souvent ici ?"

"Mouaiis, j'aime danser ! Vive la musique ! Allez décoince toi et viens danser !"

Sur ce, il entraîna Kurt dans une danse très collé-serré. Kurt essaya de se dégager mais Ben le tenait fermement contre lui. Il rapprochait de plus en plus son visage vers Kurt qui se débattait pour lui échapper. Tout d'un coup le châtain sentit des lèvres se poser sur son cou et remonter lentement vers sa bouche. Ben lui suçait littéralement le visage. Kurt sentit que ce dernier se détachait de lui et il en profita pour s'échapper de son étreinte. Il se retourna pour voir pourquoi Ben l'avait lâché et vis Blaine, le visage rouge de colère se tenant le poing.

"Blaine !" Kurt fut à la fois soulagé de le voir le défendre et inquiet de voir Blaine aussi énervé. "Arrêtes s'il te plaît ! Viens on s'éloigne. Laisses le tranquille, tu vois bien qu'il à trop bu."

Il s'éloignèrent donc avec leur boissons, et, une fois son verre vide Blaine invita Kurt à danser avec lui. Le châtain avait déjà l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête. Il se pressa contre Blaine et joignit leurs bouches. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs chansons, à danser et à s'embrasser. Blaine laissa ses mains descendre un peu plus bas, sur les hanches, puis les fesses de Kurt. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement et l'embrassa de plus belle. Personne ne se souciait d'eux. Ils étaient heureux. Kurt commençait à s'endormir sur place ils décidèrent donc de rentrer.

Une fois chez Kurt, Blaine le plaqua contre le mur à côté de la porte et l'embrassa avec passion comme si sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt et à descendre le long de son torse en l'embrassant. Une fois arrivé devant la boucle de la ceinture du châtain il fut repoussé en arrière. Il ne comprit pas. Pourquoi Kurt l'avait il repoussé ?

"Blaine... Je ne peux pas." Il avait l'air vraiment troublé.

"Pourquoi ?" Blaine le regarda dans les yeux. "Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?"

le regard de Kurt se brouilla de larmes "Si ! Mais...Je...J'ai un mauvais souvenir."

"Comment cela ?" Blaine le prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans le canapé avec lui. "Racontes moi."

"Je... Quand j'était à la fac, j'avais le béguin pour quelqu'un. Il le remarqua et... Il profita de moi. Nous avons fait l'amour et il est partit sans un regard. Le... Le lendemain il a raconté à presque toute l'école ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Dans les détails." Kurt pleurait à présent. Il ne pouvait pas oublié tous les regards de dégoût qui s'étaient posés sur lui, les ricanements des personnes qu'il croisait, les gens qui le montraient du doigt.

Blaine le serra plus fort et lui embrassa le front. "Je suis désolé Kurt. Je ne veux pas profiter de toi ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses, j'attendrais s'il le faut" C'était exactement les mots que Kurt avait besoin d'entendre. Il soupira et s'endormi dans les bras de son petit ami comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Kurt fut réveiller par un poids qui lui tombait dessus. Il sursauta. C'était Blaine qui, visiblement surexcité, lui avait sauté dessus.

"Kuuuuurt ! Lèves-toi ! J'ai une surprise !"

A ces mots Kurt se leva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Il sourit. Blaine avait fait le petit déjeuner. Enfin il avait essayé, l'appartement sentait le brûler et était plein de fumée. Le bouclé sautait partout pour lui amener à manger sur le canapé où il s'était endormi. Kurt ouvrit les yeux en voyant les pancakes carbonisés que Blaine lui avait fait. Il le regarda et éclata de rire. Blaine pris un air choqué puis éclata de rire à son tour.

"Oh je suis désolé, j'ai essayer de faire bien mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ma recette a complètement foirer !" Il alla à la cuisine chercher quelque chose et revint avec un livre de recette entre les mains. "Je comprend mieux maintenant ! J'ai suivit deux recettes ! Les courants d'air ont dû changer ma page."

Kurt rit de plus belle et serra Blaine très fort dans ses bras. "C'est la plus belle surprise qu'on m'ais jamais faite."

Ils essayèrent de manger ce que Blaine avait préparer mais tout était mauvais. Il passèrent donc la matinée à nettoyer la cuisine que le bouclé avait saccagé. D'un coup Kurt eu une idée. "A mon tour de te faire une surprise !" Il se pencha vite vers Blaine et le prit par surprise en l'embrassant.

"Facile moi aussi je peux faire ça" dit Blaine entre deux baisers.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça la surprise. Pour voir ta surprise il faut attendre ce soir. Seras-tu assez patient ?"

"J'essayerais mais tu pourrais me donner un indice non ?"

"Pas question ! Tu verras ce soir"

"Je suis si pressé maintenant". A présent Blaine n'avait qu'une envie, être le soir et voir quelle était sa surprise.

* * *

**Voilà tout le monde n'hésitez pas à mettre une review. :) J'ai besoin de vos avis. **

**Alors quelle sera cette surprise ?**

**Ps: L'histoire avec le livre de cuisine qui à changer de page est vraiment arrivé à une de mes amies. J'ai trouvé ça trop hilarant pour ne pas le raconté. **


End file.
